The invention relates to a drive device for an engine-driven load, in particular for a vehicle, which in the drive direction successively comprises an engine, a torque converter with an input shaft and an output shaft, and a continuously variable transmission unit with a primary shaft and a secondary shaft, between which torque can be transmitted with the aid of friction forces.